


陶德的知更鸟 8

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras





	陶德的知更鸟 8

自那次两人在哥谭的黑夜里和平分享了阿尔弗雷德的宵夜，二人之间的气氛似乎有那么一点不一样了。杰森渐渐接受了迪克的存在，不会再对他产生敌意，对那天的“意外”杰森似乎也释怀了。  
当然以上全是迪克单方面的想法。  
真实情况如下：  
当杰森第一次，哦不对，得算上“意外”的那次——第二次在自己的安全屋看到迪克，他不假思索的捏紧了手中的枪。  
“杰森。”迪克笑嘻嘻的看着他，“我来了。”  
“我他妈长了眼睛。”杰森砰地一声摔上了身后的大门，然后指了指敞开的窗户：“我看到你来了。好了，现在你可以滚了。”  
“别这样，我有话要说。”迪克摆出一副委屈的表情，看的杰森起了层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“非得当面说？”杰森摘下红头罩，露出一张疲倦的脸。  
“是。”迪克回答。  
“那我给你三十秒。”杰森坐下来开始脱靴子。  
“可是杰森——”  
“二十九秒，二十八秒——”  
“好吧……”迪克比了个投降的动作，有些丧气：“我是想说，关于那天的事，你别介意。第一次发情没什么好害羞的，Omega们都经历过这个，连布鲁斯也不例外。所以得到一些帮助没什么大不了的。我的意思是，我很高兴那天我在场，能够照顾你。所以你千万别觉得尴尬——”  
杰森毫不犹豫的举起枪对准了迪克的脑袋：“迪克·格雷森。”  
迪克立刻住了嘴。  
杰森的声音毫无起伏：“帮我个忙。一、乖乖站着别动。二、听到枪响了别跑。”  
迪克的眼睛睁大了，下一秒他毫不犹豫的一个后空翻从窗户翻了出去，一颗子弹擦着他的头皮消失在了哥谭的夜色中。

\--------------

 

杰森第三次在自己的安全屋撞上迪克，他觉得已经没有犹豫的必要了，时机已经成熟，可以直接对着那只花里胡哨的大蓝鸟扣下扳机了。可是那天晚上他刚经历了一场恶战，虽然只受了皮外伤，但枪管里罕见的没有子弹了。于是他选择一拳揍了过去。迪克没挡住，跌倒了——毕竟那场恶战他也在场，也吃了不少苦头。而且轮肉搏战，就算是身为Alpha的迪克也丝毫占不了杰森的上风，今晚上尤是。  
当一只挂彩的夜翼对上一个愤怒又疲倦的红头罩，结果是可怕的。  
最后二人两败俱伤，躺在被砸的看不出原状的厨房地板上喘气。  
“你他妈毁了我的厨房。”杰森气喘吁吁的说。大脑让他起来收拾这灾祸现场，可身体却不想动，就想这么瘫在这儿睡死过去。  
“你第二十三次重复这句话了。”迪克也在不远处躺着，精疲力尽。  
“现在，你能好好听我说话了吗。”迪克说道。  
“不能。你他妈毁了我的厨房。”杰森回答。  
“第二十四次……”  
“你再说话我就把你的屌切下来扔烤箱里。”杰森说道。  
“……你要还有力气，你尽管动手。而且烤箱大概已经不能用了。”迪克说。杰森有气无力的踢了他一脚作为回应。  
第二天早晨，他们两个还躺在满是灰尘的地板上。杰森吐了满嘴的灰，一脚提醒迪克，然后骂骂咧咧的洗漱去了。他慷慨的让迪克使用了他的浴室和厕所。迪克不仅没一句道谢的话，还在走之前说，“杰森，我都来你这安全屋两次了，你还没搬家，是不是可以理解为你不会再因为尴尬而躲着我，我们和好了？”  
杰森看智障一样看着迪克。还有人可以比他面前这个更无耻的吗？而且自己有躲着他吗？？？  
“我们关系好过吗？”最后杰森问道。  
迪克沉吟半晌，说道：“小翅膀，我知道你还在乎那天的事。”  
杰森：“……啊？”认真地？迪基鸟为什么还想讨论那件事？  
迪克继续：“我只想说，一切都会好的！不管你是Omega还是别的什么，你就是你！不会发生什么变化的。”  
“废话！我当然知道！”杰森忍不住了，冲他大吼，“我说过了！别再讨论这件事了！！你最好忘掉它！我也会忘掉！”  
“杰森……”迪克看着他，眼神无比的真挚：“我想说，如果你需要帮助，可以打电话给我。”  
“……让你来操我？”杰森不可置信的问道。  
“什么？不！我不是这个意思！”迪克立刻说道，“我可以像上次那样照顾你！如果你是一个人，没打算找个Alpha的话，我可以！啊，我当然不是那个意思，就像上次一样！我会给自己注射抑制剂！也会帮你注射——但是这次不会过量了！”  
杰森当时手上还捏着牙刷，牙刷柄都快被捏断了。  
“滚。”最后杰森阴沉的吐出这个字眼。

\-----------------------

在此之后迪克有很长一段时间没再现身了，似乎在布鲁德海文那边卷入了什么麻烦的案子。杰森倒也乐得轻松自在。他两周前注射了从布鲁斯那里得来的最后一支抑制剂，不过他早就只做好了备用的。不过事情出现了一点差池。他的专用抑制剂效果很好，能让他完美的伪装成一名Beta，所以过去的三个月内尚未经受第二次发情的煎熬。但是问题就在这里，时间。剩下的抑制剂本该坚持半年的，但是抑制剂的效果却越来越短……上一支针剂和这一支针剂之间居然只隔了不到两个月。不仅如此，杰森还悲惨的发现自己的发情期不稳定，目前为止他总共体验了三次发情前的先兆：大量出汗，头晕，全身乏力，后腰发酸，欲望开始变强，饥饿，脾气暴躁等等——跟书上描写的症状相比，他算是比较严重了。  
抑制剂在失效，而自己的发情期不稳定。简直祸不单行。杰森愤怒又无奈的想。以后怎么办？难道要躲在什么地方，靠着合成的Alpha信息素和各种小道具来自我安慰？想想就觉得恶心。还不如随便找个Alpha标记了来的方便。至少平时不会再发出这种恶心的气味，也不用担心抑制剂过敏的问题了。唯一需要做的就是每到发情期就去找这个Alpha，毕竟以后只会对标记者产生强烈欲望了。或者还有一个流传甚广的偏方，直接杀掉标记自己的Alpha——虽然听说会有短暂的精神痛苦，不过不出意外的话，这个标记可以保持很多年，也就是，很多年都不用经历发情期。  
哈。杰森干笑了两声，摇摇头，穿戴好出门夜巡去了。  
这个世界还真是，有什么灾难绝对都喜欢集中在一起发生。杰森万万没想到，自己居然在把一个毒贩子堵在死胡同里的时候发情了。  
那个毒贩子是个Alpha，当时被红头罩堵在角落里，毒贩子的背紧紧的贴在墙上，巴不得就这么融进去。他双脚吓得微微发抖，求生的本能居然没让他收殓气息投降，而是开始大量散发信息素，大概是想最后一搏，这也许也是Alpha的本能，在被逼到穷途末路的时候燃起斗志，十分的不明智。而且道上一直有传言红头罩其实是个Beta，只是装成Alpha而已，或许他想试试自己的运气？  
事实证明，这个毒贩子是幸运的。红头罩居然短暂的放开了他，那股让他紧张的无法呼吸的窒息感也消失了，很快，气息开始变得诱惑，在他完全消化目前的情况之前，红头罩已经一拳头狠狠的揍上了他的脸，却没让他失去意识，只是疼痛而已。然后他看着红头罩犹豫了一下，似乎在决定什么事情，然后提着他的领子将他拍上墙壁。接下来的情景完全超出他的想象，红头罩突然将他重重的甩到地上，迅速的脱掉了他的裤子，然后也脱掉了自己的裤子……  
我的天，毒贩子的内心开始尖叫，头皮发麻，红头罩难道还有强暴Alpha的癖好吗！我的天！我的天啊！！！！！！！！  
接着大概由于惊恐过度失去了意识。不过在他彻底陷入黑暗前，他听到有人在喊“红头罩！”……

\------------------

“卧槽！”杰森听到身后来人之后立刻提起了裤子。“你他妈干什么！”  
“我才想问你要干什么！”背后的人怒气冲天，一把扯过杰森。  
“你瞎了吗？？”杰森气急败坏的扣好裤头，想要挣开桎梏，却被对方抓的死紧。  
“不行！你不能这样！”迪克的脸色煞白，用全身的力量把杰森狠狠的抵在墙上。  
“我要怎样不需要你指手画脚！”杰森也怒气爆发，发现无法挣脱迪克，他的手脚已经不由自主的发软，后面也开始有液体划出来，大脑开始变得混沌。“卧槽……”杰森嘶了一声，感受到自己的体温在迅速攀升。这样下去很不妙，他被一个愤怒的Alpha抵在墙上，而自己已经进入了发情期。他又闻到了那天那股清爽的味道，那是迪克的味道。他忍不住凑到迪克颈边嗅了嗅……  
接着两人都惊呆了。  
在杰森还没仔细思考自己刚才究竟是个什么意思的时候，迪克已经凑上来吻住了他，急切又凶狠，咬的杰森嘴唇和心口都火辣辣的疼。迪克一只手扣住他的后脑勺，另一只揉捏着他的脸，像是饥饿的猎豹啃噬久违的猎物那样充满了渴望和迫不及待。口腔被占领让杰森感到一丝满足，很快开始回应迪克的吻。正当杰森沉溺进去的时候，迪克居然推开了他。用仅剩的理智推开了他，还迅速掏出了抑制剂。杰森怒火中烧。冲上来一把将针剂拍翻，落到地上粉身碎骨。接着杰森挑衅的看着他，满眼都是欲望，跃跃欲试的舔了舔被迪克碾磨的发红的嘴唇。迪克觉得自己呼吸都快停止了。  
接下来的事情就是顺其自然了，迪克将他抵在墙上，从嘴唇转移到脖子和胸口，把他贴身制服掀起来吻他的胸口。一只手从后腰往下抚摸，满意的摸到已经湿透了的裤子。然后不知道是谁的手，杰森或者他自己的，迅速的解下了两人的裤头，让双方都扬起的欲望摩擦在一起。杰森不断的发出粘腻的呻吟，呼吸里都是烧灼的情欲。接着迪克拉起杰森的一条腿，很轻松的就将手指插了进去，一些粘液还滴滴答答的漏了出来，滴在路面上。他的手指在杰森的后穴里搅动着，带出不少液体，顺着他的手指流到手腕上。他的手指灵活而有力，让杰森发出阵阵满足的叹息。他尽量将那个地方撑开，以便容纳自己胀痛的肿胀。在他完整的插入杰森之后，对方的呻吟声在临界点戛然而止，然后随着他抽插的节奏开始嘶哑的呼吸。在结形成之前，迪克赶紧将自己拔了出来，藕断丝连般的肿胀射出浓稠的白浊，溅的杰森满腿根都是。杰森的脑袋浑浑噩噩的，显然没被满足。他此时此刻脑子里只有一个问题，为什么迪克没有射给他，他的身体是如此的渴望这股生命的琼浆。  
迪克看着杰森带着疑问的眼神，巴不得马上又让自己的分身回到那个天堂一般的地方。幸好他现在的脑子还有那么点儿清醒，不至于抱着杰森在这个小巷子度过发情期。在这种公共地方，尤其是旁边还有个不省人事的毒贩子的情况下——来上一发已经是极限了。等情热一过，杰森清醒过来，肯定会一枪崩了他。于是他趁着第二轮来临之前赶紧简单收拾了一下，半扶半抱的将杰森带回自己的安全屋了。感谢上苍，他的安全屋就在这附近。  
接下来的几天他们过的没羞没躁，一天二十四小时几乎都在做爱，直白而赤裸的表现着自己IDE欲望。杰森的发情期特别的猛烈，似乎怎么也满足不了，这估计跟他之前一直使用抑制剂有关。而杰森在床上虽然热情，猛烈的迎合他，动作却很生涩。迪克有些难以抑制的骄傲感，自己说不定就是杰森的第一个……  
期间也有杰森清醒的时候，那个时候他已经知道发生了什么，并没有太大的反应，迪克想跟他说说话，他却完全拒绝。而在下一轮情热到来的时候依旧饥渴的跟迪克做爱，丝毫没有反抗本能。期间有好几次迪克都差点咬破杰森的后颈标记他，却忍住了。但是他的确在杰森的体内成结，杰森也毫不犹豫的为他打开了第二个入口。当时迪克的肿胀在杰森的体内碾磨着那个封闭的地方，本来不打算继续，却被杰森抓住脖子吻了上来，一边吻一边在他嘴角呢喃，我想要你……接着迪克就感觉到那个隐秘的入口打开了……他颇为自豪的自制力在那一瞬间变得一文不值，杰森一句话他就能赴汤蹈火。杰森只是说，进来。他就立刻缴械投降。最后杰森的小腹都被射的鼓鼓的。  
在发情期结束之后，杰森的态度仍然疏离，这让迪克有些沮丧。  
当天还发生了一件小插曲，当两人都把自己整理好之后，杰森当着迪克的面吞下了发情期之后专用的避孕药。“我在你的床头柜里找到的。我知道规矩。”杰森说。  
迪克没回答，心却沉了下去。他知道杰森的做法是正确的，就算杰森不主动，他也会提醒他。  
然后杰森别扭的说：“过去几天……我因为发情期，完全被欲望支配。你知道我什么意思吧？”  
迪克点了点头，表情有些阴郁。  
“我是说……”杰森清理了一下嗓子，“你技术挺好的，我……”  
迪克笑了起来，“没问题。你可以随时来找我。只要别再去试那些乱七八糟的法子。”  
杰森想起自己当时居然想让一个肮脏的毒贩标记他然后再杀人的……如果真的下手了，那他现在肯定会想杀了自己。  
“放心，我跟你那些Omega情人不一样，不会缠着你的。”杰森看着他，表情十分认真。“而且我们一起度过发情期，并不代表什么。不像小红和康纳那样。你明白的吧。”  
“不……”迪克轻声说，但在半中央停住了。他也不知道自己该说什么好。他最后只说：“嗯，我知道你的意思。照顾好你自己。有什么问题随时联络我。”  
杰森仍然有些尴尬点了点头，起身想和迪克握手，却被迪克凑上来印下一个温柔的吻，弄得他耳根都红了。  
最后在杰森离开之前，他对坐在沙发上看着他的迪克说：“你没趁机标记我，我……很感谢。”  
迪克笑着点了点头。他觉得这是一个好的开始。虽然他们两人就这么糊里糊涂的分享了一个发情期，他仍然不知道杰森是怎么想的，他也不知道自己是怎么想的……不过他们时间还多，杰森还会来找他，他们可以慢慢来，一起寻找答案。  
这之后过了差不多两个多月杰森都再没找过他。他自我安慰的想可能是杰森的发情期没来，或者用了抑制剂。不过这期间他们偶尔在任务中会碰面，杰森的气味并没有改变，甚至仍然残留着他的味道。这让他安心不少。  
而到第三个月杰森还是没来找他，行踪也越来越难以捉摸。迪克觉得自己该主动点了。

TBC


End file.
